1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to methods of forming and manufacturing scored concave-convex rupture disks having "scores" on the surface of the rupture. More particularly, the present invention relates to scored concave-convex rupture disks and a method of manufacturing wherein the disk is formed almost to burst pressure and scored on the downstream side of the disk away from the "process."
2. Background Art
There are various types of safety pressure relief disks generally known in the industry as rupture disks. These devices include certain specialized types of rupture disks including the concave-convex buckling type rupture disks. Such rupture disks are usually supported between a pair of flanges which are in turn connected to a pipeline, pressure vessel, or other system containing a "process" which is being relieved at a fixed desired pressure by the rupture disk.
Some reverse buckling type concave-convex rupture disks have grooves upon one surface known as scores which create lines of weakness so that upon rupture, the disk tears along the lines of the weakness and thus opens without disintegrating into a number of smaller pieces which would then possibly clog the pipeline or outlet in question. An example of a reverse buckling type concave-convex rupture disk can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,817 issued to Lorene Wood and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,556 entitled "Scored Reverse Buckling Rupture Disk Manufacturing Method," issued on Nov. 25, 1975. These prior art types of rupture disks normally are preliminarily scored and then "formed" in the domed shape which is characteristic of reverse buckling-type concave-convex rupture disks. Normally, the scored surface of these prior art type disks is on the surface of the disk which is adjacent a particular process being controlled by the disk. Thus, the scores are exposed to the process or a product which is part of a particular process so that build-up in the score is a problem. The build-up of product or corrosion in the score causes an alteration in burst pressure and thus an inoperability of the device.